Big Brother
by Maneshi
Summary: PG-13 seems right, if not, I will fix. A long reflection of a memory Kenshin buries deep within him, about a piece of his past before the evolution of the legendary Battousi, and possibly....the creation of the future manslayer? Read to find out.


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Himura Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am merely using the main character and theme of the show in a twisted poem of mine. Ketsurui is my original character though.

A/N: Hello all. I don't have much to say so I'll make this quick. This is related to my story "Blood Bonds from the Past" If you have not read it, it will not affect the story if you do go read it. And if you have, to inform you, I am going to revise that story someday, and for now, I'm afraid it's going to have to be put on hold for a while. But I WILL get around to it, don't worry. And it'll be better than before. Ok, well, just some warnings and then the poem.

Warning(s): This poem contains yaoi, the dark subject of underage rape, incest, angst, and mentions of violence. You have been warned…

* * *

****

Big Brother

I stare ahead into the vortex

Trembling, I gaze ahead, my small frame shaking

A kaleidoscope of shadows

Dance across the walls

Their evil faces sending me smiles 

Full of wicked gleams

My young heart begins to pound

The beat battering against my ribcage

A silhouetted form moves across the distance

The shadows stop moving

Blending in with the space

When my mind registered the persons' identity

I was grateful for the wall separating us

For I feared I would lose all control

And scream out until my voice died

If my heart didn't first

Big Brother

I used to trust you, look up to you so much

Worry about you, and now, after only one night

It all crumbled like a dying flower

For what you did, could never be forgiven

Even by the softest god of mercy

You touched me

You hurt me

You allowed your hands to roam in banned areas

Your fingers to caress the skin beneath you

Even soft, they felt like flaming candles

Burning at my flesh, trying to eat away

Your lips followed your hands

And moved to more extreme measures

Big brother, why did you hurt me?

I thought you loved me, you said you cared

You called me your little angel

But you touched me in a devilish way

Fulfilling your hearts dirty wish

To seek forbidden pleasures

You mingled with fate

You twisted my life around

And the worst part is

I couldn't stop you

Because I was too weak

Physically and mentally

You tricked me, and forced me down

Making me cry out in agony

From the pain and shock

Ketsurui…

As I look across the gap

I see your face, full of regret and sorrow

Your silence pleading with me

Begging with me, to forgive you

To convince me you love me

That I'm still your little angel

But one cannot be an angel

When they are too dirty inside

After their innocence is stolen away

In the harshest of ways

You reach for me

Struggling to break the barrier

Hoping for me to come

But I cannot big brother

For you have wounded me too bad

The blood that spilled

Was in the form of teardrops

The scar not suggesting to heal

Oh Ketsurui, how could you do such a thing?

I will never think of you the same again

I bid you farewell big brother

And hope you can make up for your sin

For even though you hurt me

And lied to me

I still do not wish to see you in hell

For I guess blood

No matter how thinned

Is still there

Big brother…

I mouth a farewell

Tears in my eyes, anxious to escape

Still in shock

After you took my trusting heart

Along with my purity

I turn and slowly fade away

Your pain making

A bump of guilt

Settle in my heart

But the rest is relieved

For I have escaped

And you can no longer hurt me

For if you try, I will hold my sword

Ready and poised, to attack

And kill, no matter who it is

In order to defend myself

For I never want to be

In a situation

Like you put me through

You cry out my name

Forcing yourself against the shield

Wanting to come to me

To comfort me

To help me of my pain

But that is no longer possible

So I disappear from the darkness

Into a world of dim light

Where hope is scarce, but there

While you are left behind

I go on, doing what I can

To rid my heart of the sorrow

And improve my strength

In body and mind

If I ever see you again

I will find a way

To make you pay

For what you did to me

Without having to bring up

More pain then there is

So as I leave this world

I have but one last thing

To say to you

Good-bye, Big Brother

A/N: Well you survived through it. It would be a great honor for you to click that little button down there by "Submit Review" and fill out the requirements. If you wish to flame me, then feel free to do so, as long as it's not about the matter of rape, incest, or yaoi. You were warned, so it's your own fault for bothering to read it.


End file.
